User talk:81.104.169.51
Your edit to the Raging Bully page and any others you have made are currently under review by the community. Before you make more edits, please take a look at our FAQ, Manual of Style, and other help pages to help you make productive edits. If you are new to this site or wikis in general, please visit the "' '" page for an outline of some of the main parts of our wiki and links to pages that tell you how to edit. It will also explain why edits are sometimes changed or undone. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and questions, can be made at the Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there by clicking on the Signature button, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. Please do not create new articles to leave personal greetings or comments. Greetings and comments belong in Forums and Talk/Discussion pages. We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements, even if not logged in. We do encourage you to register for an account since it will give you some features not available to anonymous users. You also get better credit for what you contribute. Please note that you must be 13 years or older in order to for an account. (See Membership for details.) Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- RRabbit42 (Talk) 18:00, October 16, 2010 :''Note: This is an automated message. Please be patient while waiting for a response to questions as there may not currently be an admin logged in.'' Adding fake episodes Warning A page you have edited recently, It's a Phineas Life , has been identified as possibly not in good faith. Continuing to edit in this fashion may result in a three-day removal of your editing privileges. Please refer to and the Manual of Style for our guidelines and policies on how to write articles for this wiki. If you believe you have received this warning in error, contact an administrator. If you have any questions, please contact me, or post your question to the Help desk. } Fan fiction I have removed "Buford's First Romance" and "Suzy vs. Isabella" because they have not been confirmed as future episodes of the show. The Phineas and Ferb Wiki is for articles relating to actual content from the show. If you wish to continue creating fan fiction, please go to our partner Wiki, Phineas and Ferb Fanon. -- Ryan Stoppable (call me, beep me) 13:56, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Second notice Please do not create new articles if all they are going to have in them is a title of your fan fiction story idea. Fan fiction is not allowed here. If you cannot provide a link to a press release or other reliable source to show that it is a legitimate episode, they will be deleted. If you continue to make fake episodes after we have asked you to stop, you will be blocked from editing for a while. — RRabbit42 (leave a message) 17:14, November 1, 2010 (UTC)